destinyslegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven
The Seven are a group of seven highly magical beings that are destined to protect the mortal innocents and kill the evil that threatens it. Each member of the group is known to not only possess magical blood already in them (but must be activated to be seen) but also have a strong family line that have already been chosen as one of the seven. The seven common Main power of the each in a correct group are: *Rock Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Nature Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Uncommon Main Power possessed by each in a incorrect group are: *Air Manipulation *Flower Manipulation *Ice Manipulation 1990's to 2070's Generation *James *Luke *Nina *Kristine *Katherine *Jenifer *Renee Former members *Serenia Prophecy Every generation seven friends that are human will be chosen from the world to possess supernatual gifts and have the ability to save innocents when they are destined to be saved and kill the evil that threatens them, one will possess the power to manipulate weather, she will be the most powerful yet vulnerable of the group, the second will possess the power to manipulate rocks and ground, he will be the smartest, the third will possess the power to manipulate electricity, he will be the sharpest, he fourth will possess the power to manipulate nature, she will be the kindest, the fifth will possess the power to manipulate her body allowing it to stretch to incredible lengths for long periods of time, she will be the quickest, the sixth will possess the power to manipuate fire, she will be the' strongest, and the sixth will possess the power to manipulate water, she will be the most understanding of the group.'' And yet I forsee there to others in the long unknown future: #''one will possess the power to manipulate flowers'', #''another will possess the power to manipulate air, '' #''and another will possess the power to manipulate ice'' *The first (manipulater of flowers) is referring to Renee the sister of Jenifer (the manipulater of water) *The second (manipulater of air) is referring to a ancestor of Nina's, it is most likely that she just was able to control all of nature (ground and air included) and the Prophesizer so the vision of her manipulater air but not nature. *The third (manipulater of ice) is referring to Jenifer's grandmother, who could manipulate only frozen water but not neutral and heated water. Destined Outcomes Betrayal Through each group formed every time a member of the group is destined to become enticed by evil, ultimately joining the evil side and nearly destroying the entire group besides themselves. They then rule by the side of the Dark Ruler and reside in The Darkness. Final Fight Through each group formed every time a member of the group is destined to become involved in the final fight: them, The Protector, The Goodness community, other good magical beings '''vs. Demons, The Darkness community, and The Dark Ruler. The destined outcome is for both sides to be obliverated and the only being to remain is the Dark Ruler and the Angel that is left behind in The Goodness incase The curent Protector dies in the fight. Additionally the power of seven will have married and given birth before then and one child of each will take there place. The Water Manipulaters Sister It is seen in the most current generation that the member with the power of Water Manipulation has always had a sister that possessed magical blood that was capable of activation if one of the members did betray the others, though only the current generation was susceptible to realizing this since the love grew between the siblings through generation to generation allowing the Final Fight ending with the Renee to use her power of Empathy and tap into others powers that possessed a shield or shield-like ability and protect herself long enough to stay alive throughout the battle and afterwards tap into all the powers of the Good beings and ultimately vanquish The Dark Ruler and then use it to heal the entire Good community including the other members of The Seven. Enabling the next generation to be taught properly. Powers Secondary Power Every member of the power of seven possess a main power and a secondary power, there secondary power is formed based on there personality, therfore it can be as simililiar to there main power as (Nature Manipulation to Nature Enhancement) or as different as (Water Manipulation to Fire Throwing). Additional Powers Every member of the power of seven possesses powers that are developed over time that are both related to there main power and secondary power. This is also known as Power Additions, or Advancements of capabilities. Enhanced Skills and Senses Every member possess an enhancement of there natural senses and an additional 6th sense that comes in form of Enhanced Intuition. Every member also possesses an enhancement of there natural skills such as: *Combat *Stamina *Metabolism *Dexterity (few) *Speed (to a certain degree, few) *Strength (to a certain degree, some) Light Manipulation When all members join there powers togther they form the power Light Manipulation which links them to be nearly as powerful as the Angels but stronger than normal magical beings. Images Weather.png Water1.png Skills.png Rock.png Nature.png Flower.png Fire.png Electricity.png Elasticity.png Light.png Category:Title Category:Ability Category:Magical Being Category:Magical Group Category:Good Category:Magical Category:Carriers Category:Magical Being Category:Possible Half Magical